


French Kissed

by sabriel75



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: French Kissing, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nothing has changed and yet everything has, but Colin's a fixed point in time and Bradley kinda likes that... <strong>a lot</strong> actually.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	French Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troygirl68](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=troygirl68).



> Written because I owe [troygirl68](http://troygirl68.livejournal.com/) (or maybe she owes me since really, who wouldn't want to be obsessed with these two lovely boys?) a whole lot of happy times for being amazing and writing [French Kissing](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_love/29775.html), which is the prequel to this story. Although I do think they can stand alone as individual pieces. All comments are appreciated! ♥
> 
> Also, again I apologize for writing Bradley and Colin's lives for them. Why are you two so adorable together?!

He can hear his heart patter against his chest, irregular and frantic. He can hear the uneven swoosh of his breath; he doesn’t think he’s hyperventilating. At least not yet.

Colin has stilled him with a stare, and he becomes a fixed point in time. Frozen… and sucked into a vacuum where only Colin exists and everything else disappears. There’s no white noise to this waking dream, no cheery chirps of birds or hated shrilly mobiles or even the gentle brush of nature, no rustling of leaves, branches or wind buffeted along lovers’ blankets anymore; just he and Colin at a crossroads of sorts, a realigning potentially of _their_ existence here and now and then.

Reality fades away. Bradley can feel his heart skip entire beats and he wonders if he’s ready to turn fantasy into real life exploits, if he can make the jump from only wanting Colin in his dreams to making this, whatever this is, an actuality.

“Col-,” and his throat catches when he realizes his hand still hovers, is still within mouth’s reach of Colin’s very kissable lips. His gaze slips away from those lips to nimble fingertips splaying and flittering across the back of his own hand, when he feels firm, circling thumb-strokes on the flat of his palm. His hyper aware senses skipper into a panic and his eyes fly back to meet Colin’s, his crinkling at the corners, amusement and fondness shining through. Lust too.

Bradley goes limp, his elbow falls and his head on top of it, and he is no longer capable of breathing and holding himself upright sideways. He closes his eyes, thinking he can control the sensory overload by eliminating one. It does not help; nor does the full length of Colin moving closer and budging up against him, fitting to him easily as if they are really two halves made of a whole.

He lets out a whimper of frustration and pain when their heads knock and his hand still held intently in Colin’s brushes against supple, pouty lips. Colin laughs softly at the oomph he makes and whispers against his palm, “It’s okay. Shhh…relax, will you?”

A warm moisture wets the tip of his middle finger, and then streaks down its underside before enclosing around it entirely, encasing it in blinding hot wetness. Bradley squawks. His eyes fly open and his head raises of its own accord, certainly not because his head does any thinking at this moment, or at least the one that actually tamps down on these instincts when its not overcome by sensational tongue buggery. He watches, mesmerized as plush red lips suck the rest of his finger in, swallowing it whole and then teething it gently before sucking hard, hollowing out Colin’s cheeks so his kicking cheekbones stand out stark against the rest of his angular face.

There is no oxygen left to breathe. Bradley’s lungs seize and his brain, devoid of instinctual responses leaves him to simply feel. He feels Colin’s tongue vibrate against the grooves of his finger, and nip playfully about his knuckles and push against the pad of his finger, following it in mimicry of salacious acts Bradley’s kept to himself. He feels the want fume between them, a billowing heat, an agonizing pace and Bradley begs. He feels unhinged and wants to come undone, here with Colin. All his doubt tossed away as he leans into Colin, accepting, needing what he offers him.

Colin recognizes when he shifts in mood, and smiles around his finger. Bradley watches with anticipation as he pulls his finger free, letting Colin’s saliva coat his own lips, their hands still entwined as he drags the soaked digit along the puffy planes of Colin’s perfect lips. Wet, red, a bit calloused where Colin tortures them with his teeth and grooved from a lifetime of Colin licking them out of nervousness: Bradley maps all of these traits with care, memorizing them and cherishing every last touch to the minute detail.

And just like that, Bradley unfreezes. His head buzzes off the erotic puffs of breath in his ear, the wind ruffling their hair and his hand snaking and twisting in Colin’s hair and tugging him forward— And the blueness of Colin’s eyes and their comical widening now that Bradley looms far too close for anything but kissing his fuckable lips. His tongue darts out, and Bradley chuckles darkly when he notices Colin’s adam’s apple bobbing erratically.

“Shhh… just relax, will you?” he says, laughing into the sloppiest kiss of his lifetime despite having the most ridiculously intense build-up in romantic coupling history _ever_.

And Colin laughs too and pulls Bradley closer so that when they slide full body length to full body length, the next kiss slots into place. Their mouths connect deliciously, deftly and reality spins into fantasy and back to reality again on muted breaths, their tongues tasting emotion, feelings unspoken, and lust-longing sucks and bites that lead to groans and whirlpools of heat; hissed needy commands and approval flickers between them and the pressure consumes Bradley until his senses adapt.

The realization of where they are, what they’re sharing with a public he knows for certain that Colin would not approve of knowing, that thought alone allows him to pull away, ignore keening protestations possibly coming from him but definitely emitting from Colin’s kissed-bruised lips. He smiles into the kiss, slipping his tongue in for one last taste, cradling Colin’s jaw and rubbing soothing circles at the corner of his lips with his thumb.

Colin burrows his head in Bradley’s chest. “Oh God, sorry,” he mutters wiggling closer to Bradley as to fit Bradley to him, so he can vanish completely from sight. Their combined embarrassment over recent revelations makes Bradley think some cuddling might be better than talking; awkward silence over discussing feelings, or the depth of them or the strange new connection being forged by just two much too short kisses.

Except it’s three now, because Colin’s kissing him again, startling him out of the weirdness and murmuring over and over, “It’s okay, we’re okay, yeah… you want this right?”

And Bradley can just barely catch up, but he hears himself say, “Yes, yes, God Colin, yes. What more do I need to do to convince you?”

And they both pull away, their relief manifesting in hysterical laughter. They fall over each other, twisting and turning on each other, tickling and touching playfully. Bradley still laughing breathlessly pins Colin underneath him and stares down at him, knowing his lopsided, toothy grin holds promise of future tackles in private that will lead to clothes being removed, hands privately landscaping his entire body and torturous relief that cannot come today. Their setting too public for either one of them to voice these thoughts. Instead he says, “You okay?”

Colin nods, a brilliant blush staining his neck and creeping into those jaggedly gorgeous cheekbones of his. Bradley chases it with butterfly kisses before planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. He jumps to his feet, holding a hand out to help Colin up. He yanks the Light-weight up, flush against him and refuses to remove his arm slung around his shoulder and Colin ducks as if embarrassed but the smile growing on his face couldn’t be brighter.

And nothing has changed, and yet everything has. And Bradley skips once and then twice and Colin snorts and pushes out of his arms, giving him an once-over that says _quit acting like a girl_. And Bradley fakes taking offence and tries to grab him, but Colin’s cheeky grin is widening and he zig-zags successfully out of reach. So Bradley stops, preparing to pounce until Colin’s face goes serious and he looks like he might bolt.

“Just so you know, not you or anybody else is putting lip gloss on me, now or ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> If for any reason you would rather read this story over at my LJ writing community, come on over: [sabrielsolstice.](http://community.livejournal.com/sabrielsolstice/3658.html)


End file.
